Bullets are for Babies?
by heartshaped-sunglasses
Summary: Why is Leo acting up? Why are people getting sick? Why am I asking questions? Find out! There's a better summary inside so read plz This story has BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, and BoyXGirl pairings mentions, no lemon yet, maybe... Rated 'M' just incase


Ok this takes place after the whole Millefiore thing. Everyone is in a state of peace, kinda, which allowed for people to discover their feelings for each other. Tsuna is NOT dead, no one is. Let's make this 15 yrs into the future

I own nothing except my imagination.

Enjoy! And please excuse my grammar

^_^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Beginning of Something New

Tsuna's POV

He could feel the heat of the sun hit his bare back, as he struggled to wake up, damn he had forgotten to close the curtains last night…He knew that he should get up, but the bed was to comfortable to leave just yet. He could feel the man in his arms stir slightly, but not enough to mean that he was awake yet.

Five years have passed since the Millefiore affair, things had calmed down and relationships had flourished. His father had retired from being the Outsider Advisor to be with his mother, and left Basil in charge. During their training he and Basil where together so often that it didn't come to much surprise to his family when they announced that they were together.

Reborn wasn't too pleased though…apparently in order to fully succeed the head of the Vongola family he had to be married. He was suspicious when Reborn took a sudden vacation, and upon his return Gay Marriage was legalized in Japan.

Needless to say he and Basil got married after two years of being together. Soon after Yamamoto was able to convince Gokudera too get married, and Dino had practically forced Hibari down the aisle. To everyone's surprise Haru and Kyoko got married too. Ryohei had paired off with Hana, Lambo and Ipin started getting along, and Chrome was never away from Mukuro.

It had been three years since they had all paired off, but trouble with other families never stop, so they separated only to go on different missions, but other than that they were always together. They had all moved to a house that served as their headquarters (a house like this did not belong in Japan). Reborn had given him two options: 1) move, 2) move or else. He decided to move, he had long learned that going against Reborn wasn't smart.

"Hmm" muttered Basil as he turned in his sleep once more. He could stay in bed all day just looking at his lover. They had gone four rounds, and had fallen asleep sometime in the early morning.

"No-good Tsuna wake up! Something is wrong," Reborn said as he entered the room in Bianchi's arms, no matter how many years passed he was still 'No-good Tsuna' to Reborn. Since learning the truth about the Arcobaleno he didn't question Reborn too much, but he still couldn't get use to the idea that Reborn and Bianchi would be married in two months time.

"Shhh not so loud, you'll wake up Basil" he whispered, making sure Basil had not woken up.

"That's not important right now."

"Aw but Reborn, they're in love" Bianchi said with a smirk.

"Is there something wrong with the weeding preparations?" The weeding was going to take place in their enormous backyard, and recently the weeding planner had quit, but had a sudden change of heart when Reborn paid him a visit…

"I wouldn't be here for something like that."

"Then what?"

"Leo is acting up."

"How so?" This was weird, Reborn's pet hadn't acted up since he got his gloves…

"He's in a cocoon state again."

"I though that only happened when your student was undergoing a trial."

"Me too, now put on some clothes and let's go. I already informed Yamamoto and Dino, apparently Gokudera and Hibari were indisposed at the moment" Reborn said with a smirk.

"Fine hold on"

When Reborn left the room, he reluctantly got up from the warm bed to change. His movement had finally stirred Basil from his slumber.

"Tsuna?" said Basil with a voice filled with sleep.

"Morning sleepy head" he couldn't help but lean down to kiss his lover.

"Mmm" Basil moaned as the kiss intensified. Breaking apart to refill their air supply, he unfortunately remembered that he had to go.

"I have to go now; Reborn wants me to check on Leo.

"What happened to him?"

"He's in a cocoon state again, although I don't know what I will be able to do…Maybe if we can figure out why it happened in the first place."

"Ok, I'll meet up with you later, I'm going to shower first."

"Ok well I'm off, I'll see you later" and with that he gave Basil one last kiss and left.

When he finally found the room Reborn was in, this house had way too many room, he noticed that something was defiantly wrong. Yamamoto and Dino were standing against the left wall, while Reborn was against the right wall, Bianchi apparently had gone somewhere else. All of them where staring up at the ceiling.

Leo had attached himself onto the ceiling and was changing colors; purple, to blue, to yellow, and back to purple. The moment he had steeped into the room Leo started to change colors faster, until it was hard to distinguish any color at all.

"No-good Tsuna, what did you do?" Reborn asked not taking his eyes off Leo.

"I didn't do anything! Has he been like this the whole time?"

"No, he started changing colors when Dino and Yamamoto walked in. It seems it's almost over."

Reborn was right. Leo's color change intensified so much that he started to glow, then all of a sudden he exploded. Shielding his eyes from the blast he heard three things fall to the ground. He looked up to see that Reborn had made his way to inspect Leo.

"What was that Reborn?" Dino asked, beating him to the question.

"The little guy exploded, is that ok?" Yamamoto asked with a nervous laugh.

'He'll be fine, I'm more worried about this." Reborn said as he showed them what Leo had created.

Three bullets; one yellow, one purple, and one blue, each with a pacifier engraved in it.

What was the meaning of this?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so this was like an into type thing, up next will be Reborn's POV which will be short because I don't really know how to write from his POV, but alas it needs to be done….

This is my first Reborn story so don't kill me plz.

Reviews are greatly welcomed ^_^


End file.
